


Drabble from 12/08/16, 5:46am

by Andr3wEzz



Series: Sleepy Muse [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andr3wEzz/pseuds/Andr3wEzz
Summary: Ever, ever after





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have NO CLUE where this came from except for the fact that I adore both of them, they are largely ignored in slash despite one of them being canonically queer in favor of their white best friends (Mason following a little *too* close in Danny's foot steps) and remember that Mason was only one of 3 - 4 people at the back half of last season to prioritize Scott's well being. I like the idea of Scott having someone who loves him that will help him remember to take care of himself. 
> 
> I'm certain this counts as a rare pair too(?) and while I'm not sure why they happened something tells me this won't be the last time they do.

It would be _one_ thing if Scott had any rhythm to his thrusts, if he could find the groove and ride the wave as it were but he can't.

Scott favors slow & powerful thrusts instead and holds the two of them in place so he can't even hurry the process even if be wants to - and he **DOES** ; It all but drives him mad with want.

He can't tell how long they've been at it - one hour? Two? - but what is intended to just be a pant ends up a moan caught between his impatience and his desire and perhaps _that_ is what makes Scott relent and move them at a normal pace, which of course brings more strangled moans "it's ok, I've - I got you Mace. Just breathe, I got you"

Scott holds him up with one arm - likely sensing that his arms are about to give way at any moment - and uses the other hand to stroke him in time with his thrusts 'trust me Mace - just let go. It's ok' He's never been given a reason to doubt putting his trust in the alpha - not it almost a decade of knowing him - so he gives in and all but blacks out as his senses take over.

Really he's not quite sure _what_ happens but one moment he and Scott moving together and the next Scott's holding them in place on his dick, kissing the back of his neck and saying things like 'So Perfect' and 'all mine '. He guesses that the next lack of recollection is simply falling asleep because the next thing he remembers is the sun starting to rise and kisses being placed on his hand, specifically on the area that holds his gold band. He wants to stretch but with Scott's other arm across his stomach he doesn't get to far.

"Mason Hewitt-McCall, you're not trying to get away from your husband already are you?" he teases and what can he do but smile and tease back? "Of course I'm not, though I doubt I could even move if I did thanks to you, Mr. 'make it complicated this time'. Why all the acrobatics?"

 

"it was our first time as a married couple, had to make it extra special. It wasn't too much tho, was it?"

 

"Perhaps a little bit, but I wouldn't have it any other way"

 

A quick peck has Scott breaching his mouth and his hands roaming but he's not quite ready for round 2 as a married couple yet, something he expresses with a quiet 'not yet, too tired.' Briefly he forgets about his husband's enhanced senses and makes to repeat louder but Scott roaming hands cease as he pulls him back towards his chest instead.

 

"No problem. You just rest up and I'll be here when you wake"

 

" 'Romise?" Mason yawns more than says as he feels his eye lids begin to droop.

 

"Yeah" Scott sighs, sleep entering his voice & his hands brushing their rings together, "forever and ever"

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't add anything and mostly just corrected spelling errors - in order to keep the integrity of the point of this series - but I definitely would've gone about phrasing all that dialogue at the end differently had I written it more awake.


End file.
